fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Security Officer
Welcome to Security. Chances are that you have been assigned this job because it was the only available position other than Assistant. Since you'd rather not end up a corpse, or doubt the prospects of reassignment, you've chosen the Few, the Red, and the Despised. ]] DO NOT play Security if you are new to Space Station 13. You will become a liability, making your coworker's jobs harder. Know Your Place Well, this page is designed to turn you from angry, bitter waste of supplies into a useful and productive member of the station community. A few things to immediately note: *This ship is not a democracy. You take orders from the Head of Security, who takes his orders from the Captain, who takes his orders from Central Command. This is a military chain of command. *The Warden has authority over the Brig and Prison Wing. You are required to follow his orders while you are there. *You are effectively the police. The corporations have agreed upon a set of laws that they are all beholden to. An example of these laws can be found in the library. Space Law is harsh. Obey the hierarchy and watch everyone with utter suspicion. *Your essential job function is to prevent the station from going to shit. You will inevitably fail at this task. Like a breeding Salmon, keep swimming against the rapids, bears be damned. Keeping the Peace ]] You are the sole guardian between the ideals of justice and the wild psychotics that your company has chosen to advance its interests in space. Just because everyone else is insane, however, does not mean you are permitted to go hog-wild and beat them all unconscious to strap them to beds. Professionals have standards. There is a protocol to be followed. Oftentimes, you will be informed over your radio that there is a problem in a certain area. If you are nearby, inform the rest of security over your headset using the private channel that you are on your way. (If you are not nearby, head to the security office and change the records to set the suspects to arrest. The robots will detain the suspects but someone will still have to fetch them. Return to your patrol.) Have your stun baton put away but easily accessed -- this will ensure that you are armed if things go sour but that you are not being threatening and there is no possibility of your weapon being easily stolen. If you notice a crime obviously taking place when you arrive on the scene, stun the suspects, handcuff them, and hold them so they can't escape. If the area is now safe begin questioning them. If the area is not safe, question them in the brig. If there is blood or fingerprint evidence, call the detective to the scene. Once the truth comes out, charge the perpetrators, thank the witnesses, and inform security over your private channel of the situation and charges. If you do not do so, other redshirts will release your prisoners thinking they've been unlawfully detained. This is an ideal situation, however. Usually you'll just happen across crime. Follow the procedure as best as you can from there. Restrain and detain only as needed. Becoming stun happy is the first step to becoming shitcurity and encouraging the station denizens to attack all security they meet! If things become violent or you are outmatched, immediately call for backup as efficiently as possible. " the is at " is hard to spit out while under attack. Try a shorter format, such as "CUBAN PETE MAINT SOUTH OF TOXINS HELP". There will be time for clarification when you are out of harm's way. The key to good security work is keeping the other security forces informed. Still don't like your odds/No one answering? Open up your PDA beforehand, check out the Securitron list, and summon one. While you wait, put the suspect on arrest with your HUDGlasses. Your new metal backup officer will rush haphazardly in, stun, and cuff the target. Hopefully. Assignments Each officer is given an assignment when they join the game. Most will be assigned to guard a department. Department guards are given a small security office along with limited access, and are able to use that department's radio channel. Department guards are also marked with colour-coded armbands. While they are not required to remain at their post, it is their responsibility to protect it. Like general security officers, department guards report directly to the Head of Security. However, they should generally follow the wishes of the head of the department they are guarding. Guards may be dismissed from their post by the department head. Medbay Department Head: Chief Medical Officer Additional Access: Medical Radio Key: :m Research Department Head: Research Director Additional Access: Science Radio Key: :n Engineering Department Head: Chief Engineer Additional Access: Construction Area, Engineering Radio Key: :e Supply Department Head: Head of Personnel Additional Access: Cargo Office, Mining Radio Key: :u Security Offices You can arrest people with Beepsky (or any securitron) here, but do not delete security records! If people ask nicely for your equipment just tell them to ask a head of staff instead. Passing out gear to civilians leads to dangerous situations at worst, arrests and misunderstandings at best. The first step after you arrive is to find an unused security locker either in the main office or any of the security checkpoints around the station. If it has all been claimed, ask the Warden for additional resources. Equipment First, you are already equipped with armor, a helmet, a backpack with two handcuffs and your macintosh-apple red jumpsuit (Oh what a pretty pretty tyrant). Keep these in the locker for when you are ambushed, stripped, and left to die. Tasers- Place the taser in your backpack. Replace your Baton with this in case of Syndicate agents when you need the extra range and the AI/Captain/Head of Security refuse to open the armory for better equipment. It is also good to use against runners or those equipped with a gun themselves. Use your best judgement. Stun Batons- Your weapon of choice. Put it on your belt or armor slot. Did you hear me? Put it on your goddamn belt or armor! Because you will slip on a wet floor, the Clown will trip you with bananas, and some fucker will robust you and knock your ass to the ground. If you are carrying your baton, it will fall to the ground next to you. You will be stunned by your assailant and you will be toolboxed. The belt and armor slots give you precious seconds of safety and gives you a sliver of chance. Also remember that disarm intent is best intent (that means you shouldn't use the harm intent). Flashes- A good backup if your stun baton runs out of charge or you need to keep a criminal scum subdued. Robotics wants these. It's usually a courtesy to give them your burnt out flashes, it has the added benefit of preventing the new borgs from flashing people. Throw it in a pocket or hide it in your backpack's box. Has the added benefit of stunning out of control cyborgs. Flashbang - Sometimes preferred by some officers instead of flashes. These will blind and deafen targets within a reasonable radius when thrown. To throw, simply move the flashbang to your hand and click a tile on the ship. There is a small delay between throwing and detonation. It is a good idea to throw these as far away from you as possible as they will deafen and blind you if you are not wearing sunglasses. They are also useful to help you escape a small group of revs or cultist keep this in your pocket and detonate in hand, this causes everyone who is looking at you without sunglasses to be affected by the blast, though it may deafen you. Security HUD- You need to equip these. Put them on your eyes. They are essential gear, especially if you want to man the brig and want to avoid the embarrassing (and sometimes deadly) result of succumbing to a flash meant only for an unruly prisoner. It also provides nifty icons over the heads of everyone you can see. It displays their rank, arrest status, if the have a tracking implant (flashing red dot) or a loyalty implant (green square). Also allows for on-the-fly security records management by simply examining your target. Make sure you understand what each icon means. Handcuffs- Throw these in your pockets as well. You will use these. A lot. If you're clever, you can use beepsky to farm handcuffs from criminal scum (How and why beepsky can spawn these from thin air is a question best left unanswered. He is the law, questioning his nature is to question the law itself) Energy gun - A rare item for the average officer to possess, usually only handed out when things have really hit the fan. Has two modes, click the weapon in your inventory to switch between stun and kill. Most of the time, the weapon should be left on stun. It also makes a potent melee weapon. Firing on kill at crewmembers will often result in demotion or a potential job ban. Riot Shield - Another uncommon weapon for security personnel. Protects from most attacks by blocking them entirely. Also prevents you from being shoved if you have anything but Help Intent on Laser gun - Possibly the least common weapon to find in the hands of security officers, mainly due to the lack of a stun mode. While more powerful than an Energy gun, it makes a slightly less effective melee weapon. Important: When you are done with your locker, close it and lock it. Otherwise, expect a clown to be walking around with stolen gear. Donuts Any good Security officer always has some of these around at all times. They are delightful little munchables that can be obtained in a few ways. You can find an immediate supply in the donut boxes around the station, and you can use your Hacking skills to extract them from the security vending machines. If there is a severe shortage of donuts, you can always get the Chef to make you more. There are four types of donuts. Plain Donut- Heals you, gives some nutrition. Frosted Donut- Like the plain donut, but heals more health. Jelly Donut- Only obtainable through the chef. Heals more than the Frosted Donut, gives more nutrition. Chaos Donut- Only obtainable through the chef. Kills you, due to a great deal of entropy caused by eating it. Recharge Always have your tools recharged after an arrest. If your flash is burnt out, get a new one from the lockers or security vending machine and hand your old one to a roboticist. Then take your baton or taser, pop them in the charger station in your security office or the Head of Personnel's desk, and wait for the light to change. Having a charged stun baton is sometimes the difference between life and death. When Things Go Tits-Up You are most essential when chaos has broken out. When Joe Schmoe has decided to take the law into his own hands, it's usually with murderous and arbitrary intent. This cannot be allowed. If you are doing your job, it should never come to pass. Red Uniforms Does Not Mean Communism Sometimes syndicate forces will encourage the station crew to rebel against the heads of staff. This will not be a simple protest. It will be a riot culminating in multiple murders and a mutiny. Needless to say, you will be a target if you move to prevent this -- and you must move to prevent this. When there has been proof established that a person has been brainwashed, detain them as normal and ask the heads of staff what you should do. Usually they'll want you to attempt to deprogram them. First, try using a flash. If they do not seem to visibly change their mindset and attitude, remembering their allegiance as it were, request a loyalty implant from the Warden or Head of Security. Barring that, apply your deactivated stun baton repeatedly to their forehead in a forceful manner. If death should occur without change, bring the body to the roboticists. Do not do so alone and without your sunglasses, as they too may already be turned! Keep security informed of any dangerous happenings. Invaders, Possibly From Space There may be days when syndicate forces invade the station directly with the intent to use a nuclear device to destroy it entirely. Anyone who isn't crew is to be violently and sufficiently repelled. Detain them when able, confiscate everything, and eliminate when all other options are exhausted. Communication is most important right now. Ensure that the captain, or whoever bears the disc, is guarded at all times. If things go completely out of control, do what you must to get the shuttle called and the disc onto it. Trust no one if you can't see their face. It is not unreasonable to ask them to remove any masks and stun them to remove it yourself if they refuse. Of Bed-knobs And Broomsticks When the Wizard Federation has sent a representative, it is not in peace. You are facing no mere mortal. A wizard is a highly trained killing machine of unknown potential. Your stun baton will be useless. Find a gun. You must keep your wits about you and your bravery steadfast! Stun the wizard, beat him unconscious, remove the clothing that gives him power, and don't stop hitting until his brain has exited his skull. The only good wizard is a dead wizard. Being the Enemy Traitor security is a mixed bag. What you could do is plant evidence on your target, make sure you don't lay finger prints on it though (put the item in their hand first, and then remove it while you wear gloves, then stick it in their backpack). Theft shouldn't be too hard, and if you plant evidence on other people to make you seem like the "good cop" you will be fine! Your funeral. Remember, your (and your coworkers) job is to keep the station safe, and by extension catch and persecute enemy agents. Do not let your job and your status as an enemy agent mix, as it will almost assuredly backfire handily in your face. Category: Jobs